Need You For The Rest Of My Life
by FkYouHackers
Summary: Warning : Lemon(Sexual part) Summary : This is the sequel to my oneshot called : Need your body against mine where Ash&Serena celebrate big time by relieving the sexual tension between them by uh well,making love to each other after Serena won the title of Kalos queen and what's this about marriage? Read on to know what happens in this one!


**Disclaimer : I Do not own pokemon**

We join the pair of Ash and Serena as they wake up from yet another night of making love to each other,every night giving off earth shattering sensations, every night even better then the last and it helped a lot that they loved each other to bits, they arrived back in Kanto the night before,where they made love again like every single night,Ash would propose to his pregnant girlfriend today and as usual per marriage proposal the future bride doesn't know that the future groom is going to propose to her.

Ash: (wakes up to a bunch of pidgey chirping and groans as he tries to cover his ears so the noise won't bother him so he can go to sleep,only to find that it was impossible to move his hands because of a firm grip on one of them and the other one under a weight,he quickly realised that it was his beautiful girlfriend Serena,he opens his eye's to see Serena's blue eye's staring into his) "wow she's more beautiful than I remembered, I guess love can do that to you".

Serena: (Wakes up to the feeling of Ash trying to move his arms presumably to cover his ears from the racket the Pidey's outside were making, then she saw him open his eye's which looked surprised for a while,but after a very small moment she saw his eye's light up as a very happy grin crossed his face,she smiled brightly at that and giggled) " I'm so lucky he's mine" Morning my sleepy Pokémon Master,how did you sleep?

Ash: (His grin gets bigger) Morning my Kalos Queen,I slept well and you,how'd you sleep?

Serena: (Also smiles even brighter) I slept perfectly because of how safe I am in your arms

Ash: (at Serena's reply Ash's heartbeat quickens despite the fact that they'd been making love every night since she became Kalos Queen and she was now also carrying his one or more baby in her womb,but he knew why his heartbeat picked up like that, it was because he still loves her with all of his heart,speaking about making love,he suddenly feels a familiar sensation and he hears his girlfriend give off a pleasurable moan since his manhood was still sheathed in Serena's womanhood,he looked alarmed bacause of how impossibly aroused he was so early in the morning) "Well that isn't a surprise"

Serena: ( giggles at her boyfriend's startled look at being aroused so early in the morning)

"I can fix that" (She gives him a smoldering smile and without warning straddles Ash's lap and starts riding him with him still inside her from the previous night,she giggled in delight as Ash's eye's glaze over in pleasure,which reminds her of her own pleasure making her give off a moan of pleasure) ooh yes.

Ash: (watches with his lust glazed stare as Serena's eye's darken lustfully as she rides him) "Wow in the morning,this is a first" (Then as the pleasure courses through both their systems he starts thinking about how he's been staying in her after a night of making love intensely,he's been doing that a lot since their first time, you know,not taking his manhood out of her womanhood after a night of making love,he guessed it was some kind of tradition to them now since they would usually wake up in the middle of the night both completely aroused again so then they would start making love all over again,except he used to be the one to initiate their late night second sessions and yet here he was this morning having a morning session with her for the first time,her riding him hard,lovingly and passionately while he meets her movements by bucking his hips upwards in sync with her).

Serena: (Seeing as her breasts were being neglected she she leaned forward placing them over Ash's face so he can kiss,suck and lick in between them and smother his face in them while he gropes each breast in one hand with his middle and forefingers on each side of a nipple,causing her extra pleasure and making her scream his name over and over in extacy while she rides him harder each passing moment) oh yes Ash! Yes! Ash! Ash!

Ash: (Grunting while repeating Serena's name over and over)

Oh yes Serena,ride your champion harder! Oh yeah Serena my queen! Ooh Serena my love!

For a few more minutes Serena rides him until they both scream each other's names out as they orgasm.

Serena: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaasssh!

Ash: Serenaaaaaaaaa!

They make their lips suddenly meet in a searing kiss to muffle out their screams of extacy and pleasure while Serena rides out her orgasm and Ash helps her by pushing getting his own orgasm over,they fall asleep for another hour afterwards, then they wake up and start getting ready by having a shower together,getting into a fresh pair of clothes each and having breakfast and then brushing their teeth

Ash: okay my love time for your autograph signing,I love you and I'll see you later okay.

Serena: I love you too hon,enjoy training for Kanto league redo,see you later too.

They give each other a quick but tight hug and a fast passionate kiss and go in separate directions for the day.

Ash had left Pikachu over at his mother's house so he only had his Pokémon that were in their Pokéballs and he decided he would need a bit of help from his team in deciding for what engagement ring to by for Serena.

Ash: Come on out you guys! (He throws his Pokéballs into the air and from them materialise his team of Pokémon)

Ninja! Flame! Lucha! Vern! Goo! his Pokémon greet him in unison.

Ash: Hey you guys I need your help in picking an engagement ring for Serena,you guys ready?

(Receiving nods from all of them he starts running with his Pokémon in tow to the store that only sells engagement rings that is on the other side of the neighborhood about ten minutes away)

He arrives at the engagement ring store and walks in and he walks up to the clerk who smiles at him and his Pokémon in polite greeting.

Ash: (looks at every ring on the counter and asks his Pokémon on their opinions,all of them point at an alone standing ring on the counter behind the clerk) Oh that one will be perfect! Hey can you please bring that ring closer so I can take a look at it?

The clerk retrieves the ring from the shelve and hands it to Ash and curiously asks Ash who the special girl in his life is.

Ash: Oh her name is Serena (upon hearing the name the clerk asked him if it was thee Serena, this year's Kalos Queen and Ash confirmed that it was indeed the Kalos Queen Serena that he was taking about,with the clerk being surprised and telling him that he's lucky to have been the one who had stolen the heart of the Kalos Queen and then Ash tells the friendly clerk the whole story about him and Serena since they met as children and then met again years later with him forgetting Serena's name to remembering her as the girl with the straw hat and how he invited Serena on the journey with him and traveled with her after she accepted and how him and Serena realised each other's feelings and how him and her finally got together)

The clerk was dumbfounded at the story but was happy that two young souls such as AshSerena had gotten together after all they've both been through in their lives,he was also surprised that this teenager would tell a complete stranger such a personal story so he asked him why he so easily told him and Ash told the clerk about how he can see how good of a person someone is and that it was due to the Aura Powers he got from his long lost ancestor Sir Aaron which surprised him even more.

Ash: So any hidden features on this ring,I can sense there are but I don't know exactly what the hidden feature is (Ash inspected the ring closely, it was silver with a thin gold lining around it's sides,it had a heart shaped ruby on it with a smaller clear color heart shaped diamond in the centre of the ruby).

The clerk told him to open the ring by pressing onto the clear diamond in the centre,Ash pressed it and it opened slowly to reveal the inside of it which was surprisingly like a locket for you to put a small picture in,Ash marveled in wonder at the ring) Wow that's awesome,Serena is going to love this!

Ash paid for the ring,got it packed into a golden box with a silver lining around the edges and thanked the clerk, then he left and went back to the hotel him and Serena were staying at to get ready for later when she gets back,he wanted the proposal to be perfect,his Pokémon followed after him to go help him get ready.

Meanwhile with Serena...

Serena: (She had just signed the last autograph, the last fan was a young boy who had asked her if she was dating the guy who conquered the the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Orange Islands,she acknowledged to the fan that she was indeed dating thee Ash Ketchum and the kid told her how he was a fan of Ash and a fan of her simultaneously,Serena smiled at that proclamation and promised the kid he would be able to meet Ash sometime or another and get his autograph too,the kid happily said bye and left with his parents,she greeted the kid back with the same enthusiasm) Okay goodbye kid,enjoy your day.

Serena: (She stood up and looked at Braixen,Sylveon and Pancham) Okay you three it's time to head back(just as she was about to leave a Charizard descended and landed in front of her with Ash on it)

-before the scene commences let's see wat Ash had been doing ten minutes before the end of Serena's autograph singing-...

Ash: Okay guys I've just reserved the table me and Serena would be at,you guys head on over to my mother's house for the day,and Charizard your taking me to where Serena has her autograph signing ( He had retrieved Charizard the day him and Serena got back to Kanto just before him and Serena had rented their hotel room that night,he didn't bring Charizard out when he went to buy the ring cause such a big creature following him around would get him too much attention in the city,he hid Charizard from Serena too so that she wouldn't ask questions that would make him accidentally tell her about how and when he was going to propose to her,but now Charizard was useful for the transport part of Ash's proposal to Serena,Ash climbed onto Charizard's back and told him exactly where to fly to) Okay Charizard let's go(Charizard flapped his wings powerfully and took off).

Back to the present moment...

Serena: Ash,what are you doing here? I thought you were training.

Ash: I came to pick you up for our date.

Serena: Date,but what's the occasion?

Ash: you'll see,c'mon take my hand so we can go.(he reaches his hand out and she takes it,then the lifts her up behind him and tells her to hold on tight).

Serena: Okay(she holds on tightly to Ash's waist and gives a yelp of surprise as they shoot into the air,then she just lays her head on the back of Ash's shoulder)Ash,I'm not dressed for a date.

Ash: Don't worry,I've got you a dress that I bought for you before I beat the Kalos league last year,it's with me now and you can get dressed in the bathroom that has been specially built on the roof of where we are going to have our date,the roof bathroom was built for women who go on dates on the roof of the restaurant so they wouldn't have to worry about going to the bathroom while on the date,but your going to use that bathroom to get dressed)

Serena: Wow that's great!

They got to the roof of the chosen restaurant and Serena went into the bathroom to get dressed and when she came out she looked incredible to Ash,she eventually got to their table, they ordered their food,Ash told her all about how he got the date set up,their food came,they enjoyed it and each other's company and talked further about anything they could think of until Ash stood up,pulled out a gold box with silver lining and went down on one knee.

Ash: Serena,ever since I found out about your feelings for me I had been thinking, imagining, fantasising about proposing to you and making you the one I will spend the rest of my life with,I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you,give you children,cherish you,keep on protecting you like I always did on our past journey and still do and overall just make you happy,I love you with all my heart,you are everything to me,you are the most important person in my life right now,you will keep being the most important person in my life until the day we both take our last breath and I want to have you by my side for the rest of our lives,(Ash opens the box to reveal the ring) so Serena will you do me the honor and become my wife?

Serena: I love you too Yes Ash I will be hundred percent happy to marry you! (She had tears of pure joy in her eye's, her heart was beating fast and her cheeks were red from shock,but she accepted none the less)

Ash: Great Serena! (Ash then took the ring out and placed the box on the ground,then he took Serena's trembling hand in his own and slid the ring on her finger) the ring looks great on you! (Stands up and helps Serena to stand up,pulling her into a hug).

Serena: (puts her arms around Ash's neck and hugs him tightly while tears of joy run down her face as she remembers when he saved her in the forest when she was little 11 years ago)

Ash: (hugs Serena tightly around her waist never wanting to let her go,he also suddenly remembers it the same way he remembered it the previous year when he met back up with her in Kalos).

Serena: I love you and I will always love you Ash.

Ash: I love you too and I will also always love you Serena.

They pulled back from the hug and kissed each other passionately,then they finshed their dinner,talked some more about everything and how he planned the day so he could propose to her,she admired the ring,he told her how to open it and then as she did she saw inside it a small picture with her and Ash on the picture holding hands with her head on Ash's shoulder,in the picture they were both smiling very happily, it was the first picture they took together after the day that he confessed to her,she looked at Ash and smiled taking her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, he squeezed back lightly too,after dinner they flew back on Charizard, Ash returned Charizard to it's Pokéball and they headed into the hotel,went to call all their family and friends to tell them the great news,everyone was happy for them and congratulated them,after they finished their calls they got the room key from the receptionist and went into their room and to celebrate they made love to each other harder than ever before and for longer ending again with her riding him hard,them screaming each other's names in extacy,pulling each other into a searing kiss to muffle their pleasure filled orgasmic screams, her riding out her orgasm,him helping her by finishing off his own orgasm and her collapsing on top of him in a tired heap,after their session Ash once again didn't pull his manhood out of Serena's womanhood and they finished by once again declaring their love for one another.

Ash: I love you Serena and I never want to let you go again,sleep tight my beautiful Kalos Queen.

Serena: I love you too Ash, I never want to let you go again either,you sleep tight too my Pokémon Master.

They kissed one more time for the night,they wrapped their arms around each other and promptly fell asleep.

9 months had passed and it was time for Serena's baby to be born, it was now 9:10 in the morning and Serena was getting birth contractions early in the morning, but what could you expect? Making love speeds up the birth process and well,they did that a lot,cause of the size of her stomach she could never collapse on top of him after, cause he had to do all the work from behind so let me explain what happened,Ash was taking Serena from behind while they were on their sides since making love in the morning was their routine and Serena wanted some pleasure to take her mind off of the uncomfortableness of being nine months pregnant... So here they were now 10 minutes later with Serena in a hospital bed screaming to try and push the baby out of her to give birth,she basically had a death grip on one of Ash's hands,that would have hurt anyone els,but since this is Ash Ketchum were talking about he just squeezed her hand back every now and then to offer support.

Ash: C'mon Serena push! Try crushing my hand with your grip! It won't really do so but it will help counter the pain your experiencing! Push harder!

Serena: aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! It's!...So!...Painful!...ooooooooo! Ooo! Argh! Hah! I can do this! I will never give up until the end! I will get through this! Go for broke!

Ash: That's it Serena! The baby is coming! Almost there! Just a little bit more! You can do this! Push! Almost there Serena! The final stretch! You did it!(Ash called out as Serena finally gave birth,but it was not over yet,there seems to be another one)

Serena: Oh no wait! There is another one on it's way out! So Much pain! Ooo! Haaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaa! (Just like that the other baby made it's way out)

Ash: Wow Serena look,they look like twins,except one is a male so I guess we have a son and a daughter.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both the babies yelled,soon the doctor did the standard protocol routine to remove the white gunk out of the babies's mouths,gave Serena the two kids in small blankets so that she can hold them, after a while they followed the standard protocol of removing the umbilical cord,afterwards they took the two newborn babies in the standard incubators allowing them and Serena to rest.

Later that week...

Ash and Serena are sitting on the couch of the Ketchum's living room,to be more precise the living room of Delia Ketchum's house,they would soon be getting their own home after their honeymoon after getting married the next day,but for now they were sitting in Delia's living room each with one of their children in their arms,Ash with the baby boy and Serena with the baby girl,they were grinning at the two sleepy children who just lay there asleep in their parents's arms peacefully without a care in the world.

Delia discussed with AshSerena about moving,she had decided that they would move to the Kalos region so that Serena can be near her mother too while simultaneously being with Ash,Serena was of course very happy that Ash could move to Kalos because she couldn't bare the thought of being away from him and she didn't want to abandon her mother so she was happy with the suggestion of that Delia had just made to them.

The next day...

Ash and Serena were in different rooms in the church now since they had to get dressed for the wedding cause as by tradition the groom may not see the bride in her dress before the wedding,all Ash's Kalos Pokémon were helping him to get ready for the wedding, while Serena's Pokémon were helping to get her ready for the wedding, the biggest day of her life

30 minutes later...

Ash is standing at the altar waiting and as he sees Serena he gets a huge smile on his face,Serena gets walked down the isle by professor Sycamore and as she gets their everyone goes silent

Preacher: We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage.

Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage,stay quiet

Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner. Now say your vow's

I, Ash Ketchum take you to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

I, Serena Yvonne take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

Preacher: do you Ash Ketchum take Serena Yvonne to be your Be

Your wife

Ash: I do

Preacher: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

Ash: I do

Preacher: do you Serena Yvonne take Ash Ketchum to be your husband

Serena: I do

Preacher: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him forsaking all others and holding only unto him

Serena: I do

Preacher: Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage

Ash: This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed.

Serena: This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed.

AshSerena put the rings on each other's fingers

Preacher: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife

You may kiss eachother

AshSerena kiss for a minute long while everyone els claps hands

Preacher: I present to you our happy couple AshSerena Ketchum.

The rest of the night goes well,the mothers take the kids home and AshSerena fly off on Charizard's back to their honeymoon

\- The End-


End file.
